


My Favorite Things (Maria's POV)

by Xephina_The_Eleven



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephina_The_Eleven/pseuds/Xephina_The_Eleven
Summary: When Maria returns to the Von Trapp Family, the children are overjoyed, but have you ever wondered how Maria might have felt?





	My Favorite Things (Maria's POV)

Maria glanced back to the abbey as the gates locked once more, she thought the Lord had closed the door on her involvement with the Von Trapp Family; and yet, here she was returning to the villa. Thinking back to the first time the Reverend Mother had sent her away, she realized that she had felt ready for anything the children could have thrown at her, but now there was no way for her to find the same confidence in her rapid dismissal. For the first time, she actually regretted running off and breaking the rules, if she had just done as she was told, her time as a governess never would have come to pass. Her situation would not have become so complicated, and she would still be living in the church, safe and without worry.

Clutching the handles of her bag and guitar case, she used them as life lines, keeping herself grounded as she walked the familiar roads. The Baroness's claim that the Captain was in love with her, and even more so that she was in love with him had both shocked and scared her. In the end, it had been the reason for her hasty departure, which she was now uncertain if she regretted or not. Maybe if she had waited a while longer, and thought through her decision more carefully, then she could have told the Captain and children directly that she missed her life in the Convent. At the very least, she could have acted more despondent and removed from the situation before hand so that it wouldn't have been so sudden to those she had grown to care about so much. Now, because of her reckless behavior and sudden change of heart, she was being forced to return, and had no idea what she was going to say. How would she ever explain what had truly happened to the Captain, she couldn't just tell him about the conversation she'd had with Baroness Schraeder, if for nothing more than the fear that it would rebound on the aristocratic woman. She had also chosen to devote her life to God; so, the idea of confessing that she was even suspicious of someone loving her, or worse being in love herself nearly sent her into a panic.

Part of her wished that she had never been appointed as the governess of the Von Trapp children, but that was unfair to them. They shouldn't have been marching around like soldiers with little to no time of their own, and the Lord had sent _her_ to amend that. Now however, the kids were on better terms with their father who was also learning how to handle them on his own. Soon enough, they would also have a new mother in the Baroness, so would her own return be anything more than an intrusion into a now stable life?

She shook her head, not willing to believe that this trip was anything more than an apology for abandoning the family with very little context for the reason, and no notice at all. She stopped for a brief moment before the large, black gate that lead to the mansion that had been her home for the last few months, the same words escaped her from the last time she had arrived, "oh help." Taking a deep breath, she swung it open and stepped back onto the property.

Her mind was racing with ideas of what she was going to say to Franz when he answered the door, and how she was going to explain to Frau Schmidt that her room needed to be readied for only one night. Fear mingled in with the thoughts, and actually stayed her hand as she reached for the doorbell; thinking of the note she had left that vaguely stated her reasoning for doing so.

To the Von Trapp Family, and others whom this letter may concern, I apologize for my hasty departure. I understand that it is cowardice for me to leave without saying goodbye to all of you properly, but I have longed greatly to return to my life in the Convent. Please know that my withdrawal from the governess position is not a choice that I made lightly, and I hope most sincerely that my time in the role was beneficial to all of you, and that I did it justice while it was mine to bear. I now fear however, that the placement requires someone more qualified than I, but do know that I have learned as much from you all as you hopefully have from me, and I will miss each of you dearly. Once again, I extend my apologies, it has been a pleasure getting to know each of you, but it is time that I say, so long, farewell.

Signed, Fraülien Maria.

The novice looked back to the door, and despite her apologies, she wondered if the Captain would welcome her back into his home after she had chosen to leave so quickly. Wasn't that what she wanted though, to be dismissed sooner rather than later, and return to her God-lead-life in the abbey? Sighing, she realized she was being unfair to the Von Trapp Family by assuming that they would be so cold to someone who they had welcomed so graciously into their lives.

She had just lifted her hand once more to ring the bell, when the voices echoed from the back patio. She began moving in the direction of them as if some unknown force caused her to put one foot in front of the other. The next think she knew, she was behind a large maple tree looking over to the children she had all but been a mother to as their father walled back up the stairs and into the house.

Through the leaves and evening air their voices reached her, each one more sorrowful than the last, but the first words she was able to distinguish were tinged with anger as Kurt turned to face his older brother. "This is all your fault! We should have told him the truth!"

Fredrick was quick to respond, "and made him boiling mad at us?"

She wasn't given long to ponder what they had done when the younger boy spoke again, "it's better than starving to death!" The former governess giggled silently, he had always been a tad melodramatic, but it was a trait that she found endearing.

Louisa's mournful tone interrupted her brothers' bickering, "we didn't do anything wrong. We just wanted to see her."

She had no idea who the second-eldest girl was talking about as Kurt continued to complain, "my stomach's making noises."

Marta sounded close to tears as her soft voice chipped in as well, "the least they could have done was to let us say hello."

The younger of the two boys didn't seem to hear what his sister had said, but it appeared that he was using his appetite to hide what he was really feeling, "I wonder what grass tastes like."

Gretl's demure and innocent tone sounded even more downtrodden than those of her siblings, "I feel awful."

Brigitta turned quickly as she seemed to have some sort of idea, "when Fraülein Maria wanted to feel better, she used to sing that song, remember?"

In that moment her heart broke with understanding, the person they had wanted to see was her, and in the end it was her fault that they had been unable to. Until the Reverend Mother had sent her away again, she had been in seclusion, choosing to speak only with the Lord, but she'd had no clue how much the children missed her, or how profound her influence on them had been.

"Yes," Liesl's swift agreement pulled her from the thoughts that raced though her mind.

At the confirmation of the eldest, the third-youngest sounded more confident in her suggestion, "let's try it."

The words were closely followed by both girls singing the familiar tune that Maria herself had come up with on a whim when the children had been afraid,

_"Raindrops on roses,_

_And whiskers on kittens."_

Louisa and Fredrick joined in on the verse with Kurt and Marta following in suit,

_"Bright copper kettles,_

_And warm woolen mittens."_

All seven of them harmonized in a beautiful yet saddened way on the last line of the verse, melting some of the icy terror that gripped at her heart.

_"Brown paper packages,_

_Tied up with strings,_

_These are a few_

_Of my favorite things."_

"Why don't I feel better?" Gretl's question wasn't answered verbally, but her oldest sister held out one arm, which drew the youngest into a deep embrace as they continued to sing,

_"Girls in white dresses,_

_With blue satin sashes."_

The novice decided that if the notes had helped the children in a time when they had look for solace in someone they barely knew to stop their worries pertaining to the thunderstorm that had scared them so, then they must be able to help her too. She had let the dark feeling fester within her for too long already, and it was time for her to take her own advice, using the same song to rid herself of the fear and dejection that had been weighing her down. Maybe it was time for her to think of her own favorite things, one of which was singing with the children who currently missed her in such a heartfelt way, so she joined in without any hesitation.

_"Snowflakes that stay,_

_On my nose and eyelashes."_

The woes of the kids before her were put to rest as she stepped out from behind the tree that had hidden her, each of them turning at the sound of her voice,

_"Silver white winters,_

_That melt into springs."_

She wasn't even able to finish the line when Kurt's joyous outburst rose into the serene mountain air, "Fraülein Maria, she's back!"

_"These are a few_

_Of my favorite things."_

She couldn't distinguish one set of happy words from another as the children got to their feet and rushed to greet her. She dropped her bag and guitar, tears springing into her eyes as she warmly embraced each of the kids she had grown so close to, while the eight of them continued the refrain.

_"When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember_

_My favorite things,_

_And then I don't_

_Feel so bad!"_

All of the depression and fears that had burdened her since she'd left the family seemed to dissipate as Gretl and Marta clung to her hands, with the other five smiling and laughing like she had never even left at all. "Oh children, I'm so glad to see you!" The words that left her lips without a second thought were filled with emotion and truth.

"We missed you," she patted the second-youngest on the head, matching her grin.

"Oh, I missed you," she turned to face the boy just behind her, "Kurt, how are you?"

"Hungry," his matter-of-fact, one word answer elicited giggles from his sisters.

The smallest of the children remained silent as she had when Maria had spoken with her the first time they had met, but now she held up her bandaged finger, and the young woman bent down to speak to her. "Gretl, what happened to your finger?"

Now she spoke, the sorrow in her voice long forgotten, "it got caught."

"Caught in what?" It wasn't lost on Maria that she had so easily fallen back into her role as a caretaker for the seven who stood near her.

"Fredrick's teeth," the girl's tone showed no sign of remorse towards her brother, so the novice rolled her eyes playfully as she straightened up.

She looked over to the eldest child who had been keeping her distance so that her siblings could have their moment, being mature enough to know that she would be able to speak with her soon enough, "Liesl, are you all right?"

She was contrite in a good-humored way as she answered, "just fair."

"Many telegrams been delivered here lately?" Maria was aware that she was the only other person who knew of the young woman's care for the delivery boy, and wanted to know how that was going without asking bluntly.

Liesl shook her head lightly, but was clearly relieved that none of her siblings had picked up on their little secret, "none at all, fraülein, but I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins."

Now would be as good a time as any to share some of the wisdom that the Reverend Mother had given her earlier that very same day, "Oh Liesl. You can't use school to escape your problems, you have to face them." She looked around to each of the children, "oh, I have so much to tell you all."

Louisa chimed in her reply, her voice just as joyous as her smile, "we have things to tell you too."

"I'm sure you do." Maria had a sinking feeling in her heart that they were going to tell her that the Captain had already arranged to marry the Baroness, but for that moment, she pushed it aside. He focus was on the children, and she realized, that it was not only their father who she had grown to love, and he wasn't the only one to love his kids, she did as well. She looked around at each of them with a smile, her heart swelling with emotions; she wondered how she had ever been able to leave them, and knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to do so again.


End file.
